


The Journal of Nozomi Tojo

by niconiconolegs (joisk00l)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Edgy, F/F, Suicide, angsty, implied past nozoeli, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joisk00l/pseuds/niconiconolegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ow the edge</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journal of Nozomi Tojo

 

_\-------------_

_June 22nd, 2014  
_

_\-------------_

We performed so well at Love Live. I'm so proud of ~~Nico~~ my group. Who am I kidding, I am so proud of Nico. I've seen her come all this way from her first year. She has so much spiritual power, I can barely take it. I just wish it didn't have to be like this. I can't leave her. Not now.

But,

She's going to be staying at home and taking care of her little siblings now.

And I'm going to college.

Why am I getting so upset over this?! Nico is just a friend, I shouldn't place her higher than the other members of muse, right???

\-------------

_June 23nd, 2014_

_________________

Okay, so, I'm pretty sure I kinda.... Like Nico? You know, like, LIKE Nico? You know, I probably should have noticed that considering the fact it was always a pleasure to washi her, but, you know. I can't believe I'm coming to terms with myself 6 days before I never see her again.

I'm just trash.

\-------------

_June 24nd, 2014_

_________________

I'm going to do it tomorrow. I'm going to tell her how I feel. I pray to the gods this goes well. Please don't let her leave me.

I just want to feel Nico's touch.

I love Nico Yazawa.

\-------------

_June 26nd, 2014_

_________________

I know it's been a day since I wrote that last journal, but I did actually tell Nico how I feel. It must kind of be mutual, considering what happened last night. I haven't been that happy since I first met Eli. But then I remember,

She's leaving.

_\-------------_

_June 29th, 2014_

\-------------

She was always there for me

She promised she would never leave

But here we are,

Drifting apart,

Broken hearts,

Goodbye Otonokizaka

Goodbye Nico.

I have places to go

Things to do

People to see

But none could shine as bright as Nico.

Graduation day

We all sang the same old songs

Tears in her eyes,

Were we actually happy makers?

It didn't feel so to me.

I couldn't find Eli

Honoka helped me to finally see

I guess Eli doesn't like me.

But I believed Nico did

and now where am I?

Well,

It was good while it lasted.

\-------------

This journal was discovered 3 days after June 29th by Nico Yazawa coming to visit Nozomi with news she could live near Nozomi's college.

Much to Nico's dismay, Nozomi had hung herself, leaving nothing behind except for a journal and a childhood photo.

Nico reported the suicide to the police, knowing that no matter how much she wanted to join Nozomi, she has siblings to take care of.


End file.
